


Shower Shower.

by Pascalle



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, despite taking place mostly in the shower nothing actually happens, playful banter mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascalle/pseuds/Pascalle
Summary: Moonbok needs to get his mind off things.





	Shower Shower.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OSD for her b-day](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OSD+for+her+b-day).



> Not as long as my other fics (and probs not as good lol) but I needed something disgustingly sweet to take my mind off of all the current goings-on in the kpop world.

Hyunwoo couldn’t remember quite exactly what he had been doing. It was reading, or listen to music, or maybe just scrolling mindlessly on his phone for some semblance of entertainment, but whatever it was that he had been doing, he had been interrupted by Moonbok suddenly draping himself onto him and looking up at him with a very specific look in his eyes.

His infamous _I want something and I’m gonna GET IT_ eyes. Which Hyunwoo had first bore witness to at the beginning of Produce 101, when Moonbok was eye-ing up the first place seat just like everyone else had. But in this context it was different, much different.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Do you wanna shower with me?”

Ah yes. Framing it like a question. As though he were actually gonna get an option to say no. Not that he particularly wanted to say no in this instance.

“Weren’t we going to watch the new 101 episode today? I thought you wanted to see it.” Hyunwoo decided to play along, and not respond directly to Moonbok’s demands.

Moonbok pursed his lips. 

It was still a touchy subject, obviously. Moonbok had been more noticeably stressed out, and Hyunwoo couldn’t blame him. In a way, he was glad that he had been eliminated so early. Thinking back to how he dealt with being removed as center during Call Me Baby, he wasn’t sure how well he’d fare with the rest of the show. For now, he was content to continue his training and coming over to Moonbok’s small box of an apartment to spend as much time with him as possible when Moonbok had his free time (which unfortunately, wasn’t as often as he liked.)

“I’ve suddenly decided against watching the new episode, in favor of having a shower.”

“A _shower_ shower? Or just a shower.” Hyunwoo asked, trying to move the roundabout conversation back to what was really important.

“Just a shower.” 

“Oh...damn.” 

Moonbok covered his mouth to hide his giggles of the obvious look of disappointment on Hyunwoo’s face, but his expression softened slightly, and his smile faded. “I dunno. The eliminations are tomorrow, and I don’t want to watch the episode and think about ranks.” 

It was Hyunwoo’s turn to look concerned. Moonbok was very much a good boy when it came to following rules. Even to Hyunwoo, he hadn’t uttered a single word about how he did during the performance. Apparently Moonbok had gone on lockdown ever since Outsider accidentally let slip that he had made it. Hyunwoo was completely in the dark still, and had actually been pretty curious as to how Moonbok did. But alas, the shorter boy wouldn’t tell him.

It didn’t seem good, if Moonbok didn’t even want to think about it. 

Hyunwoo placed a hand on Moonbok’s head. “Alright then. Shower it is.” 

Moonbok smiled softly, grabbing his hand and then proceeding to drag Hyunwoo to the bathroom. When they both began to undress, Hyunwoo instinctively turned his head away from Moonbok. He could practically hear the shorter boy roll his eyes. 

“I hope you’re excited to wash my hair.” Hyunwoo turned just in time to see Moonbok flip his hair diva-ishly, the way he always liked to do when he teased people. 

Hyunwoo affectionately responds by turning on the cold water tap on the shower and watching Moonbok shriek in horror as the freezing liquid hits him. Moonbok drags him under the icy water as well, and Hyunwoo sharply breaths in as he scrambles to fix the temperature. 

“This was the worst idea I ever agreed to.” Hyunwoo breathed as the water was finally at a good temperature.

Moonbok was practically breathless with giggles, and Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around Moonbok, bringing him in close under the running showerhead. He bends his head down slightly and absentmindedly kisses Moonbok on the forehead as he fumbles around for the shampoo behind him. After all, this was a shower, not a _shower_ shower. 

Moonbok almost immediately melted into his touch as he began washing his hair. If there was one thing that calmed him down, it was getting his hair touched. Hyunwoo had learned this very early on when he had started brushing Moonbok’s hair. And he couldn’t blame him, there was something very calming when he’d rest his head on Moonbok’s lap and Moonbok would begin running his fingers through his hair. 

“I wish I could wash your hair as easily as you do to me.” Moonbok commented, pouting slightly.

“I can always do my _power stance_.” Hyunwoo exclaimed, spreading his legs out slightly (but not so much that he slipped and fell).

“If you do that manner legs thing I will knee you in the crotch for real.” Moonbok playfully shoved him, nearly knocking him over.

Hyunwoo drew Moonbok in closer to him again, taking care not to accidentally get a strand a soapy hair into Moonbok’s eyes (as he’s accidentally done before, much to Moonbok’s chagrin) 

Moonbok wiggled slightly in his grasp, and Hyunwoo realized that despite calming down somewhat from earlier, Moonbok was still slightly stiff in his shoulder area. 

“Huh, you were tenser than I thought.” Hyunwoo commented, as he started rinsing off Moonbok’s hair. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Moonbok shrugged slightly. “I would say I’m worried but….” He went quiet. “...after tomorrow, you should start coming over more often.”

Hyunwoo was about to ask _’won’t you be busy though?’_ and he felt as though he had suddenly gotten a spoiler. In Moonbok’s own roundabout way, he had found a loophole in the rules he had set for himself. 

Moonbok grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to his eye level suddenly, kissing him quickly before grinning into his mouth. “We technically shouldn’t even be going out to preserve the spoilers of the next episode, so you’ll just have to come over to my place a lot so I’ll stay entertained.” 

Hyunwoo grinned. 

“So _then_ we’ll have a _shower_ shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> baleeted scene i couldnt fit into the fic lol:
> 
> hyunwoo: honestly you have such a fresh smell its always so nice holding u  
> moonbok: yea i smell like _squints at shampoo bottle_ ...timber?  
>  hyunwoo: ...you dont even smell like wood?
> 
>  
> 
> on an unrelated note why does old spice name their products weird things.


End file.
